


Safe in the Shadows

by Bethesda



Series: Diario di un Consulente Criminale [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, M/M, Prequel
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethesda/pseuds/Bethesda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seconda parte della serie "Diario di un Consulente Criminale", prequel di "The Bee and the Spider".</p><p>"Cosa avrei dovuto fare? Una parte di me riteneva giusto tenerla in consegna per riconsegnarla in seguito alla polizia, a costo di denunciare i due uomini che si trovavano insieme a me nel salotto, che in quell'istante appariva ai miei occhi incredibilmente minuto ed opprimente; l’altra era invece già pronta a completare la transizione, consapevole che le parole di Holmes avevano squarciato il velo che avevo davanti agli occhi da tempo ma che io stesso avevo cercato di ignorare."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe in the Shadows

Quando conobbi Holmes la mia vita assunse una piega distorta che i mesi precedenti all’incontro avevano già scritto: vagavo in una città ostile, claudicante e con una misera pensione d’invalidità, ricolmo d’odio per quel paese che mi aveva strappato giorni di normalità in cambio delle sofferenze mie ed altrui. Avevo vissuto con la morte accanto e la sua presenza incombeva ancora su di me, oscura e minacciosa; e ormai la avvertivo costantemente non solo come mia campagna: prostitute, bambini sfruttati, commercianti, poveri lavoratori, aristocratici,  criminali; tutti loro vagavano per strada immersi nei loro problemi quotidiani e io sembravo l’unico cosciente che la loro vita si sarebbe potuta spezzare da un’istante all’altro sotto le ruote di una carrozza o nel sangue di una rapina.  
   
Ero sull’orlo della follia, emaciato e delirante.  
La cenciosa padrona di casa presso cui avevo una stanza in affitto per poche settimane una volta mi ritrovò riverso a terra svenuto e tremante per la febbre.  
   
Venni portato all’ospedale, il Saint Barth, dopo ore: la donna inizialmente aveva pensato ad un’ubriacatura e mi aveva lasciato sul pavimento a delirare, finché le mie urla non avevano spinto gli altri inquilini a lamentarsi e costei era giunta alla conclusione che, se fossi morto, avrei attirato poliziotti e una cattiva pubblicità alla locanda.  
Mi ricoverarono e incontrai un mio vecchio compagno di studi, Stamford.  
   
Cielo, il suo sguardo quando mi vide.  
   
Mi dissero che avrei dovuto cercare un luogo rilassante in campagna per sollevare corpo e spirito, magari sulla costa Sud, presso le scogliere. Un nuovo clima mi avrebbe giovato, ma i soldi scarseggiavano e la fiducia nell’umanità e in me stesso stava ormai svanendo: Londra, per quanto fosse una fossa di malattia, depravazione e povertà, mi sembrava l’unica ancora di salvezza.  
Per qualche istante, in quei giorni di convalescenza in cui tentarono di rimettermi in sesto, pensai a mio fratello e mi sovvenne più volte l’idea di contattarlo, ma presto rinsavii e decisi che sarebbe stato meglio per entrambi continuare a vivere ignorandoci.  
Giunsi alla conclusione che mi sarei dovuto trovare al più presto un appartamento in una zona tranquilla e da lì avrei potuto risollevarmi. Ma come? Non potevo permettermi da solo un lusso del genere e non conoscevo nessuno che avrebbe potuto aiutarmi a dividere un eventuale affitto.  
   
Vagavo per l’ospedale con questi pensieri per la testa, muovendomi con scioltezza come negli anni dell’università: non era cambiato nulla.  Un penetrante odore di formaldeide e aria rarefatta sembrava impregnare le pareti ormai da tempo e il colore grigio spento dei muri non aiutava a cancellare il clima opprimente di quel luogo.  
Mi insinuai silenziosamente nel laboratorio di chimica, separato rispetto ai vari reparti, e mi stupii di trovarvi dentro un uomo.  
Mi dava le spalle e indossava un camice bianco costellato da macchie al pari delle sue mani che vidi per pochi istanti protendersi verso una provetta. Sembrava essere troppo concentrato per accorgersi di me ma cercai di avvicinarmi senza far rumore.  
Costui, nonostante tutto, si voltò con uno scatto, costringendomi a bloccarmi sul posto.  
   
Mi dedicò un’occhiata veloce e poi tornò a quello che doveva essere un esperimento più che interessante, vista la concentrazione con cui lo stava portando avanti.  
Non mi scacciò, permettendomi di avvicinarmi ulteriormente, quando costui fece alcuni rapidi passi all’indietro, una provetta ancora in mano, per voltarsi nuovamente verso di me, prendermi un braccio e trascinarmi via verso la porta.  
   
«Esca, veloce!»  
   
Non me lo feci ripetere due volte e presi la porta, seguito dal misterioso chimico che la richiuse dietro di sé.  
   
«Per l’amor del Cielo, che cosa--»  
   
Non feci in tempo a terminare la frase che un botto sonoro mi zittì e mi fece sobbalzare, facendomi dimenticare il fatto che mi trovassi a Londra e non sul campo di battaglia.  
   
«Ho accidentalmente sbagliato la dose di acido picrico e l’esplosione è risultata più potente di quanto mi aspettassi».  
   
«Esplosione», borbottai ancora confuso.  
   
«Sì, certo. Mi auguro di non averle riportato alla mente brutti ricordi: per un soldato non deve essere semplice tornare a udire questi suoni in una città sicura come Londra».  
   
La mia espressione sembrò divertirlo, poiché vidi un sorriso far capolino sulle sue labbra sottili, scomparendo poco dopo quando mi tese la mano.  
   
«Sherlock Holmes».  
   
Gliela strinsi ancora un poco scombussolato, constatando che molti dei suoi esperimenti dovessero essere andati come quello dal quale eravamo appena fuggiti, a prova dalle bruciature del camice che non avevo notato poco prima.  
   
«John Watson».  
   
Doveva essere poco più giovane di me, anche se lo sguardo risoluto e i tratti affilati del viso gli attribuivano una certa imponenza signorile, nonostante il fisico asciutto e all’apparenza debole.  
L’utilizzo della nitroglicerina nel caso di malattie cardiovascolari non mi era affatto estraneo ma non riuscii a ricollegare l’esperimento di quell’uomo con il campo medio, dunque ipotizzai che si trattasse di un chimico al quale era stato concesso l’utilizzo del laboratorio dell’ospedale.  
   
«Immagino che la dimetteranno in questi giorni, Dottore».  
   
La mandibola si abbassò da sola e questa volta non potei esimermi dal chiedere se mi ci fossimo già conosciuti in passato.  
  
«Affatto. Ho semplicemente osservato. Sono parecchi giorni che vaga per questa struttura con indosso una vestaglia ma cercando di non farsi vedere, tuttavia ha incrociato diverse volte infermiere e alcuni medici, che l’hanno salutata attribuendole in titolo di Dottore. Se fosse stato un paziente qualunque l’avrebbero spinta a ritornare in camera ma non avendolo fatto questo è indice di due cose: la prima che lei ha abbastanza forze da camminare per un certo periodo di tempo senza affaticarsi, dunque i suoi guaritori non hanno necessità di preoccuparsi più del necessario e la lasciano vagare; la seconda è che, visto il modo in cui si muove – con sicurezza ma lentamente – lei deve conoscere questi luoghi. Immagino che vi abbia studiato perché si guarda intorno come per riportare alla mente determinati ricordi.  
   
«Ma, come ho già detto, si sposta senza problemi: ergo, la stanno per dimettere».  
   
Mi ripresi dalla sorpresa e gli chiesi come facesse a sapere che ero un militare, per quanto lontano dai campi di battaglia.  
   
«La postura è un primo indice del suo passato. Il secondo è la sua leggera zoppia e il movimento che compie ogni tanto con la spalla: un leggero spasmo, quasi impercettibile ma che le provoca spesso dolore, nonostante tenti di dissimularlo».  
   
Sentii stupore, meraviglia e infine indignazione attraversarmi il volto.  
   
«Non può essere giunto a queste conclusioni solo osservandomi».  
   
Sorrise alla mia incredulità, ignorando il fatto che sentissi la mia identità violata dal suo sguardo penetrante ed indagatore.  
   
«Eppure l’ho appena fatto».  
   
«Stamford le avrà parlato di me».  
   
«Non ho mai avuto il piacere di parlare con costui».  
   
«Un altro medico, dunque», continuai. «Una delle infermiere».  
   
Scosse il capo,  la linea sottile delle labbra piegata in un sorriso sardonico.  
   
«Diciamo che non sono il benvenuto da queste parti, e preferisco tenermi alla larga dai membri dell’ospedale».  
   
Mi lasciai sfuggire che il tentare di distruggere gli strumenti del laboratorio con l’esplosivo non era certamente un buon metodo per farsi benvolere, provocandogli una risata sommessa.  
   
«Debbo convenirne con lei, Dottor Watson. A questo proposito debbo chiederle di perdonarmi: ritengo necessario allontanarmi al più presto».  
   
Non mi diede il tempo di tendergli la mano che si era già allontanato lungo uno dei corridoi, svoltando un angolo e scomparendo alla mia vista.  
 

 

  
____________________________________________________

   
  
   
Ripensai tutto il giorno a quello strano incontro e quando incrociai casualmente Stamford per i corridoi dell’ospedale tentai di informarmi.  
   
«Un chimico? Ti posso assicurare che nel laboratorio non lavora alcuno al di fuori dell’ambiente medico; al massimo qualche studente. E debbo dire che quando ci mettono loro le mani spesso lo ritroviamo parecchio in disordine. Credo che ce ne sia qualcuno che si diverta a giocare con le provette. Finiranno per bruciarsi irrimediabilmente le mani con qualche acido, te lo dico io».  
   
Ritenni improbabile che quell’uomo fosse uno studente di medicina ma non vidi la necessità di allarmare  Stamford. Nonostante ciò gli domandai se il nome  _Holmes_ gli dicesse qualcosa. Anche in questo caso il responso fu negativo e dovetti rinunciare.  
   
Fu solo dopo due giorni che decisero di rimandarmi a casa, se questo può essere considerato il termine adatto con cui descrivere il mio ritorno nella bettola nella quale mi avevano trovato.  
L’avrei abbandonata al più presto in cerca di una sistemazione meno degradata e degradante. Tuttavia, poco prima di andarmene, decisi di tornare al laboratorio.  
Lo avevo già fatto, con lo scopo di ritrovare quell’uomo.  
   
Ripensandoci razionalmente ignoro il motivo per cui desiderassi vederlo nuovamente: dopotutto lo avevo incontrato una sola volta e per pochi minuti, durante i  quali aveva attentato alla vita di entrambi. Tuttavia il mio comportamento mi sembrò più che sensato ed andai nel luogo dell’incontro pieno di aspettativa.  
Quando notai un gruppo di studenti di medicina nel laboratorio le mie speranze vacillarono e, nonostante avessi allungato il collo alla ricerca di Mr Holmes, non ne vidi traccia alcuna. Fu dunque con aria delusa che mi incamminai lentamente verso l’uscita dell’ospedale.  
   
«Dunque avevo ragione».  
   
Dissimulai la sorpresa e lasciai che l’uomo mi affiancasse, senza voltarmi, quasi sapessi che gli avrei dato una certa soddisfazione.  
  
  
«A che proposito», domandai con voce calma.  
   
«Sul fatto che l’avrebbero dimessa».  
   
Mi fermai e cercai il suo sguardo.  
   
«Per quale motivo non si sta dedicando ai suoi esperimenti, Mr Holmes», domandai.  
   
Scrollò le spalle con  _nonchalance.  
_  
«Sfortunatamente questa mattina il laboratorio era occupato. Piuttosto, posso sapere il perché volesse vedermi?»  
   
«Cosa glielo fa credere».  
   
«Ha in mano i suoi effetti personali ed è vestito di tutto punto: ciò indica che l’hanno dimessa. Eppure non è uscito: si è addentrato ancora di più nei meandri dell’ospedale».  
   
«Forse cercavo qualcun altro».  
   
«Ha accennato a un certo Stamford, ieri. Sicuramente deve essere un suo conoscente e si sarà preoccupato di visitarla un’ultima volta prima di dimetterla».  
   
Aveva ragione e, come nel precedente incontro, rimasi stupito.  
   
«Inoltre, vista la sua inclinazione a fuggire lo sguardo di chiunque, paziente o medico che sia, suppongo che non vi fosse nessun altro che volesse ringraziare prima di andarsene. Ho l’impressione, piuttosto, che tenda ad evitare il contatto umano. Da qui sorge la domanda che le ho posto poc’anzi».  
   
La sensazione che potesse frugare dentro di me con solo lo sguardo crebbe e non riuscii più a sostenere il suo sguardo.  
  
  
«Dove alloggia?»  
   
La domanda improvvisa mi spiazzò e dovetti raccogliere le idee prima di poter rispondere e ciò che dissi sembrò interessarlo.  
   
«È in qualunque caso una sistemazione temporanea».  
   
«Ovviamente».  
   
Rimase in silenzio a fissare un punto indefinito oltre la mia spalla per qualche istante, finché si voltò nuovamente a cercarmi con gli occhi.  
   
«Dunque lei sta cercando un appartamento».  
   
Annuii.  
   
«E sarebbe disposto a sopportare un coinquilino».  
   
«Dipende dal coinquilino. L’esercito mi ha portato a frequentare uomini di ogni genere ma anche io ho i miei limiti. E allo stesso tempo costui dovrebbe essere in grado di sopportare il sottoscritto».  
   
«Apprezza la musica?»  
   
A questa domanda improvvisa ne seguirono altre alla quali risposi celermente, ottenendo poco dopo un indirizzo scritto su di un foglietto malamente strappato da un taccuino.  
   
«L’affitto risulta particolarmente modesto se suddiviso in due e lei, Dottore, ha tutti i requisiti necessari».  
   
«Mi scusi…», azzardai confuso.  
   
«Per condividere con il sottoscritto l’appartamento, mi pare ovvio. Necessito di un coinquilino e lei è nella mia stessa situazione: non vedo alcuna ragione per cui non dovremmo concludere questa transizione».

 

  
___________________________________________________________

 

   
Fu così che mi trasferii al 221B di Baker street.  
Ritengo che fui abbastanza precipitoso, complici la mia giovinezza e la convenienza dell’affare. Eppure non conoscevo affatto quell’uomo, non sapevo che lavoro svolgesse né il perché avesse chiesto proprio a me di condividere le spese dell’appartamento in cui si era già insediato.  
Tenne fede a tutte le azioni che mi avrebbero potuto far fuggire se fossi stato maggiormente pretenzioso nei confronti: fumava, suonava il violino e faceva esperimenti presso un logoro tavolo di legno, macchiato di acidi tanto quanto le sue mani. Spesso usciva di casa per tornare a tarda notte, oppure senza tornare affatto se non il giorno seguente; dopodiché si rinchiudeva in camera e vi trascorreva il resto della giornata.  
Non vi feci caso: ciò che mi interessava era il poter pagare l’esiguo affitto alla padrona di casa e trovare un lavoro.  
   
Una mattina della terza settimana di convivenza ero intento a consultare il Times di fronte alla colazione che la signora Hudson mi aveva premurosamente preparato. Non vi era nulla di eccezionalmente interessante: un’investitura, la politica estera concentrata sui rapporti con i francesi, la scomparsa di un qualche gioiello, i risultati del cricket  ed altre notizie che non attirarono eccessivamente la mia attenzione.   
Quando vidi Holmes entrare nell’appartamento  con aria tranquilla mi accorsi del suo buonumore, dacché lo sentii addirittura fischiettare mentre si dirigeva verso la propria camera da letto, uscendone poco dopi istanti vestito comodamente da casa e con una sigaretta ancora da accendere fra le labbra.  
Ciabattò pigramente fino alla scrivania e si mise a cercare nelle profonde tasche di una logora  vestaglia grigio topo la chiave del cassetto nel quale lo sapevo custodire diversi oggetti personali, come per esempio documenti, un portasigarette d’argento eccessivamente pacchiano con le sue iniziali incise sopra – lo reputai essere un qualche dono sgradito –, una scatola di marocchino dal contenuto misterioso e cianfrusaglie varie che il mio occhio non riusciva a distinguere.  
   
Continuai a seguire i suoi movimenti finché non si decise ad estrarre tutto ciò che era contenuto in esse; ricordo distintamente che pensai che se il caos che regnava nelle sue tasche era pari a quello del nostro salotto, allora ci sarebbero voluti giorni di estenuante ricerca prima di trovare l’oggetto.  
   
Con uno sbuffo che quasi gli fece cadere la sigaretta dalle labbra, riversò il contenuto delle tasche sul tavolino. Nascosi un sorriso divertito dietro il giornale e continuai a osservare i suoi movimenti finché non interruppe il flusso dei miei pensieri e i suoi sbuffi irritati, levandosi dalle labbra la sigaretta e sbottando irritato.  
   
«Dottore, se fosse così gentile da aguzzare lo sguardo, piuttosto che osservare i miei movimenti come se fossi un esemplare dello zoo di Londra, gliene sarei altamente grato».  
   
Decisi di accontentarlo e, abbandonato il giornale, mi alzai dalla sedia per affiancarmi a lui, aguzzando lo sguardo in mezzo alle cianfrusaglie che aveva aggiunto a quelle che giacevano sulla scrivania già da giorni, accumulandosi sempre più per l’orrore della nostra padrona di casa.  
   
Non vidi nulla di simile ad una chiave, mentre in compenso notai un fazzoletto di seta di pregevole fattura, un coltellino pieghevole e alcune note spiegazzate in una grafia elegante quanto incomprensibile in cui riconobbi la mano del mio coinquilino. Fra tutti quegli oggetti sconclusionati ne risaltava tuttavia uno estremamente particolare, che presi in mano con lentezza per valutarne l’entità, quasi timoroso di romperlo.  
Si trattava di una pietra di un rosso opaco, striata di venature bianche e rosate che la ornavano di spirali e curve eleganti; era protetta in parte da un bozzolo dorato di filigrana, legato ad un ciondolo e ad una collana anch’essa dello stesso costoso materiale.  
Me lo rigirai fra le dita con un cipiglio corrucciato per qualche istante, sicuro di averlo già visto da qualche parte, quando bloccai ogni mio movimento e l’espressione concentrata passò rapidamente dallo stupito all’inorridito.  
   
«Buon Dio, Holmes!»  
   
«Ha trovato la chiave», chiese quello sollevandosi rapidamente dal pavimento sul quale si era gettato alla continua ricerca dell’oggetto.  
   
Notò la mia espressione e ciò che stavo reggendo in mano, incapace di proferir parola e ancora incredulo.  
   
«Mi dispiace informarla che quella non è una chiave. Le consiglio di continuare ad impegnarsi e di non bloccarsi per ogni oggetto che attira la sua attenzione. Dove posso averla--»  
   
«Holmes, è quello che penso», domandai infine, il gioiello ancora sul palmo tremante.  
   
«Ma non quello che sto cercando», rispose irritato, tornando a guardarmi negli occhi.  
   
«Non me ne importa un accidente della sua chiave, Holmes! È o non è il gioiello che lo scorso pomeriggio è stato trafugato dalla cassaforte di Lady Torwald», domandai risoluto, pronto ad ascoltare un’assurda scusa sul perché “ _La lacrima di Afrodite_ ” – come era stata romanticamente definita -, di cui avevo letto poco prima sul giornale, si trovasse nelle tasche del mio coinquilino.  
   
«Ovvio che lo è», rispose costui senza scomporsi, alzando un sopracciglio come a domandami cosa ci fosse di così straordinario nel mio ritrovamento.  
   
Aprii la bocca senza riuscire a dir nulla, sebbene avessi l’impressione che le parole mi si stessero accalcando sulla punta della lingua, senza però avere il coraggio di uscir fuori. La richiusi, mi morsi le labbra portandomi una mano al volto, reggendo ancora con l’altra  _La Lacrima_ , e iniziando a percorrere con lunghe falcate l’appartamento.  
Improvvisamente mi fermai e mi misi di fronte ad Holmes, sollevando all’altezza del suo sguardo la collana ciondolante.  
   
«Lei lo ha rubato».  
   
«Mi stupisce la sua abilità deduttiva, Dottore», mi schernì.  
   
«Deve restituirlo».  
   
Vidi un suo sopracciglio inarcarsi verso l’alto in un’espressione che lasciava intendere quanto mi ritenesse folle e fuori luogo in quell’istante, quasi fossi stato io l’uomo colto con la refurtiva di una rapina sulla bocca di tutti i Londinesi.  
   
«Dubito che il mio cliente apprezzerebbe questa presa di posizione».  
   
«Il suo--»  
   
«Crede forse che ruberei un oggetto del genere per poi rivenderlo presso un qualche banco dei pegni a Whitechaple? Sarebbe un’azione più che sconsiderata, non crede? È una merce che ben pochi accetterebbero e anche se riuscissi a rifilarlo a qualche commerciante sconsiderato non ci vorrebbe molto prima che Scotland Yard risalga al sottoscritto. Anche se debbo ammettere che la loro incapacità raggiunge spesso livelli elevati e potrei addirittura non venire perseguito affatto».  
   
Lo osservai sconcertato e con la bocca nuovamente aperta, scrollandomi quelle sue parole di dosso solo dopo alcuni istanti.  
   
«Ciò fa di lei un ladro in qualunque caso».  
   
Una smorfia di disappunto si appropriò del volto dell’uomo, quasi avessi bestemmiato.  
   
«Consulente criminale, prego».  
   
Abbassai infine il braccio, il gioiello ancora stretto nella mia mano.  
   
« _Consulente criminale_ », ripetei confuso.  
   
«Precisamente. Chiunque saprebbe compiere un qualche furtarello: vi sono centinaia di ladruncoli che non valgono che pochi pence in questa città. Io sono unico nel mio genere. Ho inventato questa professione e sono particolarmente ricercato – perdoni il gioco di parole – nel campo. Gestisco le fila del crimine organizzato, Dottore. Le persone vengono da me, dopo essere passate attraverso alcuni miei uomini in modo da evitare infiltrazioni, e mi chiedono consiglio: preparo per loro piani di fuga, rapine, brogli ed attività punibili dalla legge di ogni genere. Ovviamente per determinati casi serve un mio contributo in carne ed ossa e sono costretto ad abbandonare il compito di Generale per andare in prima linea. Il gioiello che ha in mano ne è un esempio: non avevo uomini abbastanza abili per riuscire a recuperarlo e mi son dovuto cimentare nell’impresa io stesso. Non sarà mio compito rivenderlo: mi è stato commissionato e il dovrò farlo recapitare al cliente il prima possibile. Non mi guardi così: so fino a dove spingermi e ho una mia moralità».  
   
«Capirà se dubito dell’esistenza di questa».  
   
«Anche se fosse non debbo certo farne conto a lei».  
   
Serrai le labbra e lo fissai come se fosse un animale in gabbia, pronto ad attaccare per ottenere la propria libertà. Stranamente non dava affatto quell’impressione.  
   
«Potrei denunciarla».  
   
«Non lo farebbe mai». Lo disse con aria distratta e non curante, scrollando un poco le spalle come per lasciarsi cadere di dosso le mie parole.  
   
«Come può dirlo? Ha rubato e io ho la prova in mano. Inoltre se non lo facessi potrei risultare complice. Perché mai dovrei dunque stare in silenzio».  
   
«Perché io la osservo, Dottore. Lei non ha ricevuto visite da tre settimane a questa parte, come durante la sua degenza al Saint Barth. Ciò indica che non ha famiglia né ha amici o che, se li possiede, non li ha avvisati. Il motivo potrebbe essere che loro non verrebbero a trovarla o che, come è più probabile, lei non li voglia vedere. E quale sarebbe la causa? La sua abitudine di borbottare mentre legge il giornale e la sua grande capacità espressiva sono di grande aiuto in questo caso: ogni articolo riguardante la guerra o il nostro governo lei lo legge con malcelato disgusto».  
   
«Cosa sta insinuando», mi lasciai sfuggire in un soffio.  
   
«Che lei li odia. Prova un senso di disgusto verso questo paese che l’ha spinta a bruciare vita e salute, abbandonandola in una città come Londra dopo averle rubato tutto ciò che aveva: sogni, speranze, desiderio di gloria. No, non mi guardi così. È andato in guerra e deve aver immaginato centinaia di volte di ricevere ovazioni, complimenti, magari una qualche medaglia per grandi imprese mediche e militari; l’unica che stava per ottenere sarebbe stata per la memoria. Non è la prima volta che incontro uomini delusi, ma lei – debbo ammetterlo, Dottore – è particolare. Ha tentato di celare ciò che prova nei confronti della nostra società eppure se potesse le volterebbe le spalle».  
   
Questa volta scattai, incapace di trattenermi, ringhiando.  
   
«Sta dicendo che mi comporterei da codardo». Sputai quella frase come se fosse veleno, trasformando la mia intenzionale domanda in un’accusa.  
   
«Sto dicendo che lei vuole vendicarsi. E ne ha tutte le ragioni. E ritengo che lei si sia fidato di uno sconosciuto incontrato per caso all’ospedale perché si rendeva conto che non avevo a che fare con quella massa informe che popola le strade di questo paese. E questa è la stessa ragione per cui non correrà da quegli inetti di Scotland Yard a denunciarmi. Inoltre sarebbe alquanto inutile: sto per liberarmi della merce».  
   
Corrugai le sopracciglia e aprii la bocca per chiedergli come avrebbe fatto quando bussarono alla porta e la nostra padrona di casa introdusse un gentiluomo, vestito elegantemente e dall’aria circospetta.  
Spostò lo sguardo da Holmes a me e aspetto che il mio coinquilino congedasse la governante prima di parlare.  
   
«Credevo che l’avrei trovata solo. Sarà meglio rimandare, Mr Holmes».  
   
Costui scattò dal nuovo arrivato, impedendogli di uscire e posizionandoglisi davanti risoluto.  
   
«Le assicuro che non ve n’è bisogno alcuno, Mr Hambly. Il qui presente Dottor Watson è un mio collega ed è a conoscenza della situazione».  
   
Feci per ribattere quando incontrai lo sguardo di Holmes e mi persuasi a tacere, nonostante la falsità della sua affermazione.  
   
Mr Hambly – se davvero questo era il suo nome – mi scrutò con penetranti occhi neri, finché non si convinse che ero degno di fiducia ed acconsentì.  
   
«L’ha dunque recuperata?»  
   
Holmes mi tese la mano e mi resi conto che voleva la collana che ancora reggevo in mano.  
Cosa avrei dovuto fare? Una parte di me riteneva giusto tenerla in consegna per riconsegnarla in seguito alla polizia, a costo di denunciare i due uomini che si trovavano insieme a me nel salotto, che in quell’istante appariva ai miei occhi incredibilmente minuto ed opprimente; l’altra era invece già pronta a completare la transizione, consapevole che le parole di Holmes avevano squarciato il velo che avevo davanti agli occhi da tempo ma che io stesso avevo cercato di ignorare.  
Prevalse la seconda e porsi  _La Lacrima_  al mio ormai complice.

 

  
___________________________________________

   
   
  
Nonostante questi miei scritti non verranno mai pubblicati per ovvie ragioni, sono propenso a immaginare che qualcuno, in un futuro lontano, possa trovare i miei taccuini, qualche appunto, magari solo sparute pagine ingiallite dal tempo.  
 Holmes ha scoperto solo pochi anni fa che scrivessi.  
No, è necessario che specifichi: ha scoperto solo pochi anni fa che scrivessi  _di lui._  Ho già riportato in passato* come reagì alla scoperta e non intendo dilungarmi più del dovuto.  
Ma non dubito che un eventuale lettore rivedrebbe se stesso nella condizione in cui si trovò il sottoscritto durante la notte seguente ai fatti che ho riportato, a meditare sulle proprie azioni nelle ore maggiormente improbabili.  
   
Mentirei se dicessi che riuscii a dormire. Spesi infatti ore – o forse minuti, difficile dare una definizione del tempo che passa quando si è in tale stato di angoscia interiore, immersi nel buio della propria camera – a lottare in sogno per la mia libertà mentre un  _bobby_ mi accusava di furto,  e a fissare, in un atroce dormiveglia,  il soffitto scuro, lacerato dalla  lama di luce di un lampione stradale che filtrava attraverso le persiane.  
   
Avevo concesso ad Holmes di terminare il suo affare, ero stato complice di un’attività criminosa e mi ero fatto gabbare dalle parole del mio coinquilino.  
Davvero odiavo il mio paese e conseguentemente desideravo la sua disfatta? Potevo essere capace di provocare un logorio interno, quale quello di un tarlo in un mobile di legno pregiato?  
Non osai rispondermi e alle quattro mi alzai per dirigermi in salotto, incapace di riprendere sonno e di affrontare nuovamente i miei sogni tormentati.  
   
Mi abbandonai sulla mia poltrona e provai a leggere, ma mi accorsi dopo poco che continuava a passarmi sotto gli occhi la stessa riga.  
Rinunciai dunque al mio intento con un certo disappunto, lasciando che il libro cadesse a terra con un tonfo leggero, attutito da un angolo della pelle d’orso.  
   
«È eccessivamente mattiniero oggi».  
   
Sobbalzai per la sorpresa e Holmes si diresse verso il divano, lasciandosi cadere su di esso con aria stanca e provocando un tonfo che risultò incredibilmente forte nel silenzio di quell’orario impossibile.  
   
«Pensavo dormisse», dissi freddamente, fissando ostentatamente il caminetto spento per evitare di incrociare il suo sguardo.  
   
«Alquanto difficile visto il rumore prodotto dal mio coinquilino nel scendere le scale e nello sbuffare irritato a pochi metri dalla mia stanza».  
   
Mi voltai e feci per scusarmi, ma lui mi precedette nel parlare.  
   
«Riguarda ciò che è accaduto oggi, se non vado errato».  
   
«Cosa, Holmes», domandai stancamente.  
   
«Il suo essere qui alle quattro del mattino, con il caminetto spento e l’aria corrucciata. Anche un infante capirebbe che lei ha qualcosa che non va e l’unico evento degno di nota che oggi le è accaduto è stato l’incontro con Mr Hambly».  
   
Dopo tre settimane non ero ancora avvezzo alla sua schiettezza e rimasi in silenzio a valutare ciò che mi aveva appena detto, quando presi coraggio e decisi di scoprire le carte.  
   
«Come faceva ad essere così sicuro che le avrei consegnato la collana?»  
   
Mi ero reso conto che il pensiero di stupirmi gli faceva gonfiare il petto, quasi fosse un mago di fronte ad uno spettatore che, dopo aver mostrato i suoi numeri migliori, spiega all’incredulo profano i propri trucchi mentre una traccia di sorriso gli danza sulle labbra.  
Si sistemò compostamente, allungando davanti a sé le lunghe gambe e unendo le punte delle lunghe dita all’altezza della bocca sottile, con aria concentrata e incredibilmente seria.  
   
«A differenza sua io osservo, Dottore. Se non lo facessi non porterei a termine i miei compiti e la mia attività sarebbe terminata infaustamente da parecchio tempo. E le ho già detto il motivo: lei ha svariati motivi per propendere nella mia direzione, benché questo non sia esattamente un gioco di parti dove  si denotano con certezza i giusti e gli iniqui, come in un romanzo di bassa lega».  
   
«Frase grandemente ipocrita da parte di un uomo che ha portato a termine solo poche ore prima un furto di grande entità».  
   
«Suona maggiormente ipocrita quella appena uscita dalla bocca di colui che mi ha permesso di consegnare la refurtiva nelle mani del cliente che ha richiesto il mio intervento».  
   
Toccato.  
   
Holmes sembrò avvedersene e si rilassò un poco, abbandonando il tono acuto con cui mi aveva zittito.  
   
«Lei è stato in guerra, dovrebbe rendersi conto del valore delle mie parole: quelli che il paese definisce nemici non sono unicamente Ghazi spietati, come quello che l’ha ferita – no, mi lasci continuare -, ma anche civili che tremano al sol sentire il suono degli stivali di noi stranieri sulla loro terra. Non mi prenda per un pacifista, io analizzo unicamente i fatti. Ora, mi dica, può dirmi da questo punto di vista chi sono i malvagi? La popolazione che l’ha ferita o chi l’ha mandata contro di essa? Potrebbe dirmi che è andato volontario ma sono propenso a immaginare una qualche spinta esterna, o magari la giovinezza ricolma di vanagloria che si immaginava. Dal rossore che le pervade le guance ritengo di essere giunto alla giusta conclusione. No, non se ne deve vergognare. Lei è umano e dunque soggetto a tali errori».  
   
Lo disse come se mi stesse parlando dall’alto di un piedistallo, un esempio di ascetismo e perfezione; la trovai una situazione estremamente surreale e dovetti trattenermi dal ridere.  
   
«Inoltre», riprese ignorando lo sbuffo sfuggitomi, «non è compito mio giudicare quale debba essere il giusto comportamento di ogni uomo: io agisco in modo da mantenere la mia mente costantemente all’opera con formulazioni di nuovi piani, scioglimenti di enigmi e tutto ciò che permette alla mia mente di non stagnare. La libertà di azione che questo mio particolare mestiere mi permette di non finire in balia di una noia costante e distruttrice. Questa è la ragione per cui disdegno banali rapine ed omicidi: non mi offrono materiale su cui lavorare.  _La Lacrima_  era particolarmente difficile da ottenere ed è stato un puro diletto venirne in possesso. Ciò implica necessariamente che io abbia nemici esclusivamente in campo criminale».  
   
Senza rendermene conto domandai come fosse possibile, ormai rapito dalle sue parole.  
Fu un ghigno velenoso quello che balenò sulle sue labbra.  
   
«La polizia ignora la mia esistenza. La loro mente è troppo ristretta anche solo per immaginare che possa esserci un legame fra i crimini più sensazionali della città. D’altra parte i criminali comuni che hanno avuto a che fare con me, presentandomi casi privi di interesse, non possono che odiarmi al mio rifiuto di aiutarli e di rubare loro il lavoro. Anche se dubito che qualcuno riuscirebbe a portare a termine gli incarichi che il sottoscritto accetta».  
   
Un ulteriore sbuffo mal trattenuto lo portò a posare su di me lo sguardo, congelandomi sulla poltrona.  
   
«Lo trova così divertente?»  
   
«Trovo che lei sia uno spaccone, Mr Holmes».  
   
«E io che lei abbia appena capito quanto il sottoscritto abbia ragione nei suoi confronti».  
   
«Questo avvalora ciò che ho appena detto».  
   
«E il fatto che lei non neghi avvalora ciò che _io_  affermo: lei non mi avrebbe denunciato».  
   
Cercai i suoi occhi per svariati secondi, notando per la prima volta quanto le iridi grigie rendessero ogni sguardo uno scontro con lame affilate estremamente pericolose.  
Un eventuale nemico non sarebbe sopravvissuto e mi pervase un’inquietudine tale che dovetti voltarmi verso l’orologio sul caminetto, fingendo di controllare l’ora.  
   
«Ritiene che Mrs Hudson ci caccerebbe di casa se la chiamassimo per la colazione?»  
   
«Non sarebbe la prima volta che minaccia tale azione. La prima avvenne il mio secondo giorno di permanenza in Baker street, quando rientrai grondando Tamigi da tutti i vestiti alle tre e mezza del mattino. Non si mostrò benevola alla mia richiesta di una tazza di tè caldo».

   
 

______________________________________  
 

   
   
Ripensando a quell’avvenimento non posso che sentire una certa stizza nei confronti del mio collega: Holmes mi catturò a sé con l’astuzia e il mio destino avrebbe potuto essere diverso se quel giorno lo avessi consegnato nelle mani della polizia.  
Sulla direzione che avrebbe preso non desidero addentrarmi, ma posso ritenermi quasi certo che sarebbe stata peggiore (mi auguro che non abbia la malaugurata idea di leggere questi miei appunti, cosa che sospetto faccia da un po’ di tempo a questa parte: potrebbe tormentarmi per settimane rinfacciandomi le mie stesse parole).  
Iniziai a seguire presto i suoi incontri con i clienti e benché mi mostrassi inizialmente restio, presto finii per affiancarlo nelle sue consulenze e, infine, anche sul campo di battaglia.  
Le prime esperienze furono disastrose – lui stesso me le ricorda ancora oggi quando in qualche discussione sembro avere la meglio su di lui: per recuperare dei documenti quasi mi feci sbranare da tre cani da guardia, nel caso del dipinto perduto di un noto pittore feci rischiare l’osso del collo ad entrambi, e questo sembrò bastarmi per un bel po’ di commissioni a venire, finché, dopo circa un anno e mezzo di collaborazione, non lo seguii in quella che sarebbe potuta essere la mia ultima avventura, se non da uomo libero, perlomeno da vivo.  
   
Mi spararono.  
   
Ricordo distintamente che, mentre superavo il muro di cinta della casa dalla quale avevamo preso un prezioso anello - necessario al nostro cliente per ottenere alcuni vantaggi - uno degli sgherri dell’uomo che avevamo rapinato riuscì a ferirmi.  
Caddi dall’altro lato del muro, vicino al mio amico, completamente sopraffatto dal dolore e quasi incapace di respirare: la pallottola aveva colpito un punto troppo vicino alla veccia ferita alla spalla, una fascio di nervi che sembravano darmi pena costantemente e che, a causa di quella nuova pallottola, avevano rinnovato il dolore.  
Sentivo le urla aldilà del cemento, sentivo il sangue lordare la camicia e il mio respiro rimbombare nella scatola cranica, come se mi ci trovassi dentro e vi fosse l’eco.  
   
Poi sentii Holmes.  
   
Se al nostro primo incontro mi era sembrato debole dovetti ricredermi: non so con che forza mi sollevò; forse lo aiutai, per quanto possibile, o mi lasciai semplicemente trascinare. Fatto sta che la ferita pulsava e presto non vidi più nulla, annegando in un dolce oblio che per un poco cancellò il mio dolore e la realtà che mi circondava.  
 

 

____________________________

   
   
«Lei avrebbe dovuto avvisarci della presenza di guardie nella casa di Lord James!»  
   
La voce di Holmes mi attraversò il cranio come una lancia, costringendomi a stringere gli occhi nel tentativo di scacciarla dalla mia testa. Risultò piuttosto inutile, dacché le urla continuarono, permettendomi di rendermi conto del fatto che mi trovassi in un letto a poca distanza dalla zona dello scontro verbale.  
   
«Io le ho detto tutto ciò che sapevo, Mr Holmes. Se lei non ha avuto l’accortezza di analizzare la situazione è un problema suo. È stato pagato profumatamente in anticipo per recuperare l’anello e adesso pretendo ciò che mi spetta».  
   
«Il mio collaboratore è stato ferito!»  
   
«Non attribuisca a me una sua mancanza. Era stato informato preventivamente delle difficoltà del caso e degli eventuali pericoli. L’anello».  
   
Riconobbi nella voce del secondo il timbro del cliente, ma ciò che maggiormente mi stupii fu il rendermi conto che Holmes era furioso. Non stava alzando la voce, non sarebbe stato da lui, ma il tono stentoreo e gelido avrebbe persuaso chiunque a porgergli delle scuse sentite. Ora tacevano, così mi feci il più attento possibile ai loro movimenti.  
   
Immaginai una mano tesa verso il mio compagno, una muta richiesta di ottenere ciò per cui aveva pagato.  
   
«Mi dispiace informarla che non abbiamo ottenuto ciò che ha richiesto. Sul tavolo ci sono i soldi del suo anticipo. Ora la prego di uscire da casa mia. Conosce la strada».  
   
Sgranai gli occhi e feci per mettermi a sedere ma il dolore e la stanchezza mi spinsero a cadere nuovamente fra i guanciali.  
   
Qualcuno continuò a parlare ma il cuore rimbombava nelle orecchie e quel poco che mi giunse fu lo sbattere violento della porta del salotto.  
   
Non ricordavo cosa fosse successo dopo il mio mancamento, ma il fatto che non fossi in prigione indicava che eravamo riusciti a fuggire. Notai una fasciatura stretta intorno al braccio e sentii tutto l’intorpidimento dei medicinali e del sonno pesarmi sul capo, così mi ci volle qualche minuto per capire che quella nella quale mi trovavo non poteva essere la mia stanza.  
   
Come se i miei pensieri lo avessero invocato, la porta della camera si socchiuse e il mio amico vi si introdusse con circospezione, squarciando il buio con una lama di luce proveniente dal salotto che andò a colpire il mio petto.  
La porta si richiuse dietro di me e Holmes, senza badare al sottoscritto, accese la lampada a gas mantenendola così bassa da donare a ciò che mi circondava un alone ambrato.  
   
«Ti sei svegliato». Lo mormorò così impercettibilmente che sembrò diretto più a sé stesso che a me.  
   
Chiusi gli occhi e sorrisi, godendomi la morbidezza del cuscino di piume sotto la nuca. Non avvertii alcun rumore ma sapevo che Holmes, con il passo felino che avevo imparato a riconoscere con il tempo, mi si era avvicinato.  
   
«Hai detto al cliente che non siamo riusciti a prendere l’anello».  
   
«Mi hai sentito».  
«Sarebbe stato difficile non farlo».  
   
Sorrisi nel pronunciare quella frase, ma Holmes sembrava seriamente dispiaciuto.  
   
«Lo farò recapitare anonimamente al proprietario».  
   
Non osai ribattere: era lui a gestire i nostri casi, mentre io ero il suo braccio destro. Anche se in quello stato gli sarei servito a ben poco.  
Il pensiero mi si lesse in volto e Holmes lo carpì immediatamente.  
   
«Watson, mi dispiace. Avrei dovuto mostrarmi meno sicuro in questa operazione e ragionare con maggiore attenzione».  
   
Se avessi avuto a portata di mano la mia agenda personale avrei segnato giorno ed ora in cui sentii per la prima volta Holmes chiedermi perdono. Mi prese una certa commozione e non potei fare a meno di sorridere, cercando di alzarmi per assicurargli che la colpa non era sua, quando una fitta alla nuova – ed automaticamente vecchia – ferita mi strappò un genito di dolore.  
   
Holmes si protese in avanti con una mano, sfiorandomi la spalla sana e spingendo la mano libera verso quella dolorante, quando si accorse del gesto e la ritirò, come se l’avesse messa sulla fiamma viva.  
Bastò questo a riportarmi a pochi mesi prima e non fui il solo: il mio amico risultò turbato e spostò lo sguardo che incuteva tanto timore verso una zona imprecisa della stanza, fingendo di interessarsi ai ritratti di antichi criminali, i pochi che stimasse degni di essere ricordati e stimati.  
Il mio desiderio di riprendere la vecchia discussione, mai ufficialmente chiusa, venne dunque stroncato sul nascere: come potevo intavolare un discorso sul perché di quel bacio ebbro e rapido, dal retrogusto di rabbia e scotch?  
Lo avrebbe definito un errore di calcolo, un predominio dell’istinto sulla ragione, un tentativo di sottomettere anche me al suo giogo, come Holmes era abituato a fare con i subalterni che avevo precedentemente incontrato. Tuttavia dubitavo che fosse un comportamento che applicasse indiscriminatamente, dunque non sapevo che risposta dare al mio quesito. Avrei voluto ottenerla da lui, ma ciò che mi venne concesso fu un sorriso veloce e tormentato – una rarità sul volto di Holmes.  
   
«La mia camera è stata la più facile da raggiungere quando ti ho portato qui. Il medico ti obbliga al massimo riposo. A quanto pare ti godrai il tepore del mio camino. Ora debbo andare a portare a termine alcuni impegni. Lascerò detto a Mrs Hudson che sei momentaneamente solo. Ti consiglio di tornare a dormire, amico mio».  
   
Si congedò rapidamente, richiudendo dietro di sé la porta e lasciandomi solo a galleggiare nella stanza morbida e ambrata. Non lasciai il tempo all’irritazione di scalfirmi che mi accoccolai sotto le coperte, le palpebre pesanti e un peso opprimente sulla testa, sintomo del mio malessere.  
   
Mi addormentai con la speranza che le risposte che cercavo da Holmes non sarebbero giunte troppo tardi.  
  
  
  



End file.
